Golden Skies
by Renyu RainLily
Summary: Longing and keeping their relationship hidden is so hard. With prodding noses and poking through their business and piecing together the puzzles. One-Shot


The crates shuddered against the walls of the Lemurian ship. Vases cracked slightly against the smooth planks. The ship groaned quietly against the rough rocking of the ocean and lashing winds. The wings cried before settling tightly against the vessel.

Prox stood silently against the hateful winds of the north. It howled and ravaged its claws against the homes. Mia stared against the wind up alone in the night.

"Mia?" A soft ice cool voice trailed its way to her ears. She peeked over her shoulder before relaxing again and went pink. She turned away quickly. Thankfully the dim lighting hasn't betrayed her yet. Piers obviously came out of bed with hair tousled so slightly and his upper torso empty only with a black shirt pulled on.

"Y-yes?" She stared at the white snow that poured heavily from above.

"Sorry if I…I thought I would be the only one up, but I guess not. Hope I'm not disturbing you…" Piers sighed. Mia perked up slightly and quickly turned around.

"N-no! You're not" Mia shook her head. Piers smiled to him self and gently poked the fire with the metal poker before tossing a few logs of wood. Quiet silence settled comfortably.

"I was …trying to sleep and I thought to come down to calm my thoughts" Piers broke the peace.

"What thoughts?" Mia questioned in a small voice.

"Things what if we're…too late…continents will erode and soon fall victim to the ever growing Gaia Falls. Prox will continue to grow colder until it too will not have enough warmth to hold life…and maybe fall to Gaia Falls.

"Then…!! We can't! I know we can make it in time! Ou-! No… Everyone's lives are at stake…" She sighed and looked away to loose herself again in the wind and ice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head towards her shoulder.

"But it's okay though" He whispered with hopes of comfort. She untimely gave a soft moan. She covered her mouth.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry!" Mia flushed up with uprising heat. Piers shook his head dismissing the fact.

"No worries…Just so warm…" He snuggled his head at the crook of her neck and pulled her closer simply. Mia blushed before caressing his cheek. As if the moment lasted forever…it always sadly must end.

"So tired…" Mia yawned, feeling her body going slowly limp. Piers just responded by picking her up and made his way to her room. Piers climbed into bed with her in his arms and drifted into the darkness of dreams.

The snow stopped and the shy sun peeked out the broken but stubborn clouds that threatened to cover over again. The snow sparkled like diamonds scattered across and was blinding to see.

Mia's lashes opened slowly. She lazily scanned surroundings before snuggling next to the body…Wait…BODY?! She abruptly jerked slightly before memories of last night rushed to her aid. She sighed and stroked his hair for a moment.

"Mmmnn…" Piers just responded. His eyes opened and he smiled. "Hello"

Mia giggled before snuggling into the warm sheets. "Soon we will light the final light..."

"And alchemy will run freely again..." His glowing eyes pierced hers. He swept his mussed hair back, smiling tentatively at Mia, somewhat relieved to see her smile back. He lifted himself up before brushing his lips near hers. Mia smiled and answered with a kiss. "And the world with regenerate" Mia sighed before smoothing her hair down.

"We better wake the others" Mia stated dragging her cloak and slipped into her slippers and gloves. Piers just sighed before moving towards the door.

"Give me a secon-!"

"See! Found him in…Mia's room?!" Sheba cried.

"What? Is that one of your jokes?" Jenna moaned.

"No! Just look! Come quick!" Piers sprinted quickly into his room before walking casually out with clothes on.

"What? I wasn't…What with this? Sheba…" Piers said with emphasis on Sheba.

"See! He wasn't! Look!" Jenna smiled with triumph.

"B-but they-!" Sheba mumbled.

"No buts now come on! We need to go quick!" Jenna quickly sauntered off her ponytail swayed behind. Sheba sighed before turning and gave an I-get-you-back-for-this glare. Sheba raced after Jenna.

Mia laughed.

"That was close right Piers?" She grinned brightly before chasing after Sheba. "Let's hurry before we get left behind!" Piers smiled in relief and raced against everything. The weakness every time they stepped when they entered the Mars Lighthouse. Against that the world almost deteriorating away and into the future with her…


End file.
